


Talk Less (Feel More)

by TheSadisticMunchkin



Series: 30 Days of Hamburr Challenge [26]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 30 Days of Hamburr, 30 Days of Writing, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Deaf Aaron, Deaf Character, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Service Dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-03 15:11:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6615382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSadisticMunchkin/pseuds/TheSadisticMunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few weeks since Aaron Burr suddenly disappeared from school. </p><p>When he came back, he brought a dog with him.</p><p>Day 26 of the 30 Days of Hamburr Self-Induced Challenge of 2016</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Less (Feel More)

**Author's Note:**

> Yoooooooooooo nobody has written deaf Burr yet? THINK OF THE POSSIBLITIES THAT I AM CLEARLY NOT AS TALENTED AND/OR CREATIVE ENOUGH TO COME UP WITH!!
> 
> Anyway, dedication of the day goes to ill-write-my-way-out on tumblr!

Alexander was really more of a cat person.

 

But the second a beautiful golden retriever walked into his History of America 1600s-1800s class, he switched teams _at that exact moment._ He didn’t know it was _possible_ to end up completely loving dogs after spending about an hour in a lecture hall with only one of the breeds but Alexander knew now that it was. How could someone not turn into mush at the sight of those gorgeous puppy dog eyes? How could someone not swoon over the little smile it would direct to its master?

 

Speaking of its master, Alexander knew him. He used to be on the debate team with him until he decided to disappear for a few weeks. He may or may not also have the tiniest crush on him. He wasn’t quite sure why he disappeared but he must have filed a leave of absence for him to finally come back without an issue. However, there was something different with the way he moved. He stared at the blackboard the entire time, he only looked at the teacher to squint uncharacteristically.

 

The bell rang before Alexander realized he wasn’t able to take any notes.

 

He found himself following the golden retriever and its owner to the quad before he could even stop himself. He convinced himself that he only wanted to pet it, _that’s it._ He knew he shouldn’t pet it without permission, of course. He wasn’t _that_ much of an ass. There was no other reason for him to be creepily following Aaron Burr around the campus. Nothing. He just wanted to pet the gorgeous dog and be done with it. So he quickened his pace, careful not to bump into anybody, and called out to Aaron in what he hoped was his least desperate voice.

 

Aaron didn’t turn around. In fact, Aaron just kept walking as if he didn’t hear anything. Alexander frowned at that and kept calling Aaron’s name as he drew closer and closer to the older student. “Aaron, come on buddy, you can’t just ignore me after you haven’t gone to school in weeks--” Alexander turned his fellow student around but he definitely did not expect the look of fear in his eyes when he finally faced him.

 

“Aaron? Are you okay, man?” He kept his hand on his shoulder to try and keep Aaron from running away. It wouldn’t have been the first time Aaron ran away from him when he started talking. He counted exactly 16 times that Aaron left him talking in the middle of the quad without any warning as to when he left. It didn’t make Alexander want to talk to him any less, though. It took him about a few seconds to realize that Aaron wasn’t even looking him in the eye.

 

He was watching his _lips_ move.

 

“Aaron, talk to me.” Alexander experimented with talking a little bit slower and finally, Aaron looked him straight in the eye. The golden retriever only watched their quiet exchange with a slight wag of its tail before Aaron stooped down to run a shaking hand through its soft fur. The golden retriever seemed to understand its master’s touch immediately as it practically threw itself against Alexander’s front. Thankfully, Alex kept his balance.

 

“Alex, this is my service dog,” Aaron said, his words measured and slow. “Her name is Theodosia.” Alex couldn’t help but furrow his eyebrows at the monotone yet shaky volume that Aaron was speaking to him in. It was as if he was afraid that he would say something different like he couldn’t _hear_ himself. Then it suddenly clicked in Alexander’s brain.

 

_It’s because he can’t._

 

The way he was staring intently at the teacher, never keeping his eyes off of the teacher’s lips or the blackboard, wasn’t just him being diligent.

 

He placed a resigned hand on Theodosia’s head and gave her the petting that he wanted to give her but he couldn’t find the joy in it anymore. Aaron was staring at him, with tears gathering in his eyes and he looked like he was waiting. He didn’t know what Aaron was waiting for but he figured it out when the silence between them soon became too tense for even Alexander to handle. “Aaron I--” God, what was he supposed to say? One of his closest friends couldn’t even _hear_ him.

 

And his voice was his best use of expressing himself.

 

“You don’t have to say anything,” Aaron said, once again all calculated but less slow this time. “Please, would you let me explain why I have Theodosia to you? You…” Aaron looked away for once and Alexander’s heart broke at how he wiped at the tears in his eyes. “You deserve to know.” Alexander felt like he was less than deserving to know of the existence of Theodosia now in Aaron’s life but if it gave him answers and Aaron closure… he was willing to listen to him this time.

 

“Okay.”

* * *

They were sitting in Aaron’s new dorm room, one of the very few dorms that allowed pets. Usually in their college, they allowed really small animals or maybe the occasional cat. Never have they ever allowed a dog but since Aaron technically _needed_ Theodosia to be there, they made an exception for him. Unfortunately, his new room was no longer walking distance for Alexander but he was always willing to walk as far as he wanted for Aaron. Even if _he_ didn’t know that.

 

Aaron launched into a story that captivated Alexander at every word. His voice was hoarse as he re-told it probably for the hundredth time. Car accident. Those were the most important keywords that Alexander picked up and the other words like _drinking while driving_ made his blood stir in his veins. Some asshole rammed Aaron Burr out cold on the road and was inebriated enough to have left him there for dead.

 

Thankfully, there were civilians around him that witnessed the crash and brought him to the hospital as quick as they could. But it was too late. He woke up about a week later, his sister and grandfather by his side. Aaron said that his sister started to cry when he asked her to speak louder. She was hysterical by the time the doctor told her of what was wrong. The car crashed into him hard enough to not cause too much brain damage but it did enable him to lose his hearing… possibly for good.

 

It took them another week for Aaron to leave the hospital, something about monitoring and trying to figure out if they could help in any other way, and then another week for him to finally get out of bed at home. Sally suggested that they got him a hearing dog, a well-trained one that would provide Aaron the help he needed. Now here they were sitting in Aaron’s room with a bright-eyed golden retriever rubbing her head affectionately underneath Aaron’s chin.

 

Alexander didn’t know what to say to him. For once, he saw Aaron’s walls break down around him and he was sobbing into his dog’s fur. Theodosia kept licking his face in comfort. He could only imagine how those last few weeks felt for Aaron. He couldn’t _imagine_ how it felt like to lose one’s hearing. Alexander probably wouldn’t be able to survive as strongly as Aaron did. He tapped on the older student’s shoulder softly when his sobs subsided so that Aaron could read his lips.

 

“Look on the bright side,” He started slowly and waited for Aaron’s confirmation to keep going. “At least you won’t hear me talk anymore.” He was rewarded with a watery smile that brought a small spark of fondness into Aaron’s eyes.

 

“You’re a grade A piece of shit, you know that?”

 

“I was made aware just recently.”

 

Aaron’s tiny smile could have brightened up the whole room and Alexander wanted him to keep smiling like that. “I wouldn’t have been as brave as you to come back here after what just happened to you, which you didn’t deserve, by the way.”

 

“It’s only because you love hearing yourself talk.” The eye roll Aaron gave him only served to make him feel warm inside rather than annoyed.

 

“That is also true but…” He took both of Aaron’s hands in his so that Aaron knew that he was here for him. He may not know how to properly deal right now but Aaron was a smart man, he could do almost anything. Hearing loss or none, Aaron was brilliant and Alexander recognized it the minute he walked into the debate room a year ago. Now, he was here to make sure Aaron _knew_ how brilliant he was.

 

He didn’t lose something, he gained something better.

 

“There are a million things you haven’t done yet, Aaron. You’re _going_ to do them. And I’ll be right next to you holding your hand if you want me to. Theodosia would also like to give you her paw every now and then.” At the mention of her name, Theodosia perked up and practically rolled around in between Alexander and Aaron which rewarded both of them with a very melodious laugh from Aaron himself. His eyes were sparkling this time with tears of relief. Alexander has never seen someone so beautiful.

 

“Well if that’s how it’s going to be,” Aaron didn’t even finish his sentence but Alexander understood what he meant. He never truly did understand him but now, in the solace of Aaron’s room, he could honestly say he did now. “You’re going to have to sit in front of me in our classes from now on.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

Aaron raised his eyebrow at that and gave Alexander a chuckle. “Did you really think I didn’t notice you behind me _not_ taking any notes. You’re not failing History because of Theodosia.” Aaron ruffled his hair alongside Theo’s which made Alex pout a little bit in disappointment.

 

Damn. Alex thought he was a little more subtle than that.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are very much appreciated (Or you can send me virtual hugs. That works too) <3


End file.
